Sarah Bennett (Criminal Case)
'Sarah Bennett '''was a recurring character and hidden villainess from ''Criminal Case: Save the World, the 3rd season of the crime solving game Criminal Case. She first appeared in case #50, "Up in Smoke" (release date September 22, 2016), before being revealed as the main villainess of Save the World's final case, "The Darkest Hour" (release date November 9, 2016). Events and Reveal In "The Darkest Hour", President James Hewett was kidnapped and SOMBRA agent Natasha Romanova was found murdered in Times Square. As a result, profiler Marina Romanova (Natasha's daughter) was arrested by the FBI on Sarah's orders for suspicion of complicity in Hewett's disappearance. The player and Jack Archer came to Sarah to ask her to release Marina, only for the VP to cite she was too suspicious due to her mother's role in Hewett's abduction. She also rejected the belief that SOMBRA was responsible for the abduction, claiming the organization was a myth and that the Russians were the true culprits. Sarah was later confronted after a document was found that revealed Sarah denied a request to give Hewett extra security, despite worries of a possible attack on the President. Sarah admitted to the action, claiming it was a mistake and that she was holding Marina to atone for allowing the President to be kidnapped. However, in the case's climax, it was revealed that Sarah herself was not only a SOMBRA agent, but also responsible for both the President's kidnapping and Natasha's murder. After having Natasha and former SOMBRA agent Baxter Fraser (who she and Natasha brainwashed into submission) help her kidnap President Hewett, Sarah killed Natasha by slicing her throat with a letter opener and dumped her corpse in Times Square, doing so in hopes of sparking a war between the United States and Russia once it was believed that Russians were behind the President's abduction. However, even though the evidence revealed Sarah as the case's true villainess, the deceptive U.S. Vice President refused to submit to arrest when the player and Jack came for her, instead having her FBI agents order the detectives to leave so that she could make her escape. After learning from Baxter that the President was being held in the New York catacombs, Jack and the player went to save Hewett, with historian Armand Dupont joining as a guide. Confrontation and Death The trio eventually found Hewett, gagged and being held at gunpoint by Sarah. The callous mastermind arrogantly claimed that no one would believe that she was a SOMBRA agent or that she was Natasha's murderer and Hewett's kidnapper, but once she learned that Baxter had broken free of the brainwashing and confessed, Sarah finally acknowledged her role in the two crimes. The villainess then revealed that, while she originally planned to allow SOMBRA's current leader (Hector Montoya) to kill Hewett, she decided that she would perpetrate the murderous deed herself and also kill the three Bureau agents in to cover her tracks, revealing how she had enlisted Angela Douglas to plant a bomb in the Bureau to kill the agents and stop them from uncovering her nefarious secrets. The evil Sarah then fired her gun at the trio, with one bullet grazing Jack's head and another striking Dupont in his chest as he dove to shield the player (with the latter ultimately dying of the injury). As Sarah blasted Dupont for getting in her way, Jack recomposed himself and shot the villainess in her forehead, causing her to collapse to the ground and die. Quotes * "(Jack Archer: "Baxter told us everything! We know how you made him help you!") So that's what it is! That halfwit blabbed! His brainwashing was always faulty, but I didn't expect it to slip again so soon! (Jack Archer: "Now you have to stop this madness! Let the President go and-") Let him go? I don't think so! He's only still alive because El Rey wanted to kill him personally... but I might end him here and now! Just like you! You should've all died in an explosion at your headquarters, but I guess you got lucky... or my agent got soft. No matter! You'll die now, in the name of SOMBRA!" (Sarah confessing to her villainous deeds before opening fire on the player, Jack, and Dupont) * "No, you won't! And rank and name, you're next!" (Sarah as she fires two bullets at Dupont and the player, eventually resulting in the former's death later on) * "You shouldn't have got in my way, old man!" (Sarah taunts Dupont; also her last words before Jack shoots her dead) Gallery Sarah Bennett mugshot.jpg Sarah Bennett President Hostage.png|Sarah holding President James Hewett at gunpoint Sarah Bennett death.png|Sarah's death Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Glasses Category:Henchwoman Category:Kidnapper Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Pistol Category:Politics Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot